vicious women
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: It is an old Pureblood tradition to hang onto an object belonging to a deceased person you loved — a way to ensure they could never forget you. It is her biggest fear, that Walburga's will forget this, that their love would be lost to history. :: Or, upon finding Walburga's dead body, Druella vows revenge. :: For Sapphic September Day Three.


**vicious women**

Druella leans back on her bed, watching as Walburga undresses. She takes off her forest-green robes, hanging them to avoid wrinkles, before removing her emerald green ring. Even years later, Walburga has an unfathomable amount of house spirit.

Outside, it has long since darkened. Nightfall is rapidly approaching and Druella grows more and more impatient, nights are the only time she has alone with her lover.

"Do you not have any regards for the time, my darling?" Druella asks, batting her eyelashes.

Walburga looks up at her, face amused. "Have you no regard for my presence, Druella? Now be quiet. You're starting to annoy me. Orion and Cygnus will not be in town for several more days, and the kids are in Hogwarts. We shall not be disturbed.

To her husband, Druella would not dare admit this, but what she has with Walburga is far deeper. "Around you, my love, I lose my head and regard for all else."

Walburga preens at that. "I swear to Merlin you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to you," she says, but the words are as fond as Walburga's are ever capable of being.

Within seconds of her words, the bed creaks as Walburga lowers herself on it, looking as haughty as only a queen could be. "At last, we are together," she says, leaning down to kiss Druella. Druella melts into the kiss, deepening it. Walburga is as ruthless in love as she is in war, and Druella can feel fingernails racking at her back, marking.

Walburga pulls back, eyes hooded. "Lie down."

After that, Druella does not think of much else.

 **…**

When they are finished, satisfied and exhausted, Druella stands up.

"Tea," she assures Walburga when the other women gives her a questioning look. "Stay here, I will be back shortly with your favourite."

Walburga nods, but grabs her hand before she leaves. "Promise me, my lover, that we will never be separated. We may be married to our husbands, but promise me your heart is mine."

Druella strokes Walburga's cheek. "Always, I promise. Your heart is mine and my heart is yours."

With those words said, Druella walks down the stairs, smiling at the promise they made. She walks into the kitchen and magically heats the water, putting in the tea bag. The elves will keep quiet on the topic of her affair, but there is a certain intimacy to making her lover tea in the afterglow of their lovemaking. It almost makes her forget that Walburga isn't really hers, that soon they will both have to return to husbands who do not love them like they should be loved.

When the chamomile tea is ready, Druella walks back up the stairs, humming to herself softly. Rounding the corner into her bedroom, she smiles until she discovers the horrific sight in front of her. Resting on the bed, covered in a blanket, Walburga lies completely still, skin as white as snow and smile frozen.

Dropping the tea on the floor on the floor, Druella lets out a scream.

 **…**

After the funeral, Druella goes to visit the portrait of Walburga in Grimmauld Place. It is her biggest regret to not have been there when the portrait was done, but Orion had locked the manor down like a fortress.

"Hello, Walburga," Druella says quietly, clutching a wet handkerchief. It is an old Pureblood tradition to hang onto an object belonging to a deceased person you loved — a way to ensure they could never forget you. It is her biggest fear, that Walburga's will forget this, that their love would be lost to history.

Druella watches as Walburga's eyes snap onto her. A slow smirk spreads across the older woman's face. "Hello, lover."

She nearly trips over her own feet in relieved glee. "You remembered — I was worried. Oh my love, I am so so sorry, for Merlin knows that I have failed you!"

"Do relax," Walburga chides. "You are not to blame for neither my death, nor my entrapment in this poster. I am following the legacy of our ancestors. You know me well enough to understand that I will not be a ripoff of anyone else."

"I should have been there." Druella hangs her head. "We need you here too — Regulus was overwhelmed. Even Sirius was silent for as long as I have ever seen him! Your passing was sinfully unfair, and — "

Breaking off, Druella blushes.

"And what? Finish your sentences and stopping fishing for my interest when you are indeed aware you have always had it!"

"I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am, and I know that the real Walburga always loved me." Druella sighs, looking back at Walburga. "You broke our promise. You promised we would always be together, and now we are not, for portraits have no hearts or souls."

"My death was not an accident." Walburga's eyes gleam in passion, lips pursed. "I refuse to believe my living self would die like this. I was not killed. I was murdered, Druella. The promise was not broken willingly.

Upon hearing Walburga's words, Druella gasps. "That news to me! The healers said it was an accident. Orion talked to them… oh Merlin. Walburga, he couldn't have found out?"

Walburga does not respond, just raises an eyebrow as if in a challenge. Druella clenches her fists, grinding her teeth. It is her biggest dream to bring Walburga back, to have just one more day of holding the love of her life in her arms, but if Orion is responsible for her death, Druella vows that she will find out.

If Orion is responsible, she will destroy him.

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Sewing 101: Portrait, Regret, Forest Green

Character Appreciation: 28. [Plot point] Hoping someone remembers

Disney Challenge: King Louis - Write about someone who wants the impossible.

Trope of The Month: Word: Ripoff

Dark Lady's Diabolical Liar: Write about a horrific discovery

Book Club: The Queen: (word) release, (dialogue) "You are not to blame.", (plot point) being trapped- in any sense, (emotion) vengeful

Showtime: Prima Donna - (dialogue) "We need you too."

Amber's Attic: 1. "Perhaps our fatal flaw is that we attempt to make forever out of people who are meant to be temporary." **(5 point bonus)**

Count Your Buttons: D2 ("I swear to Merlin you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to you.")

Lyric Alley: You play the game, though it's unfair

Ami's Audio Admirations: Home Alone — (setting) at night.

Sophie's Shelf: 51. Druella/Walburga

Emy's Emporium: Griphook: (theme) broken promise(s)

Angel's Arcade: Knuckles the Echidna: (object) emerald, (trait) headstrong, (character) Orion Black

Lo's Lowdown: "I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am." - Toph

Bex's Basement: The Twits - Write about a fraught marriage.

Film Festival: Plot: Unexpected news, Dialogue: "Be quiet. You're starting to annoy me."

Women's History: Task Ten: Write about a relationship that might be considered scandalous.

Pinata: Hard - Femslash

Feline Fair: Korat: Alt: Emerald Green


End file.
